


Valentine's Day

by J65



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76, F/M, Jack - Freeform, SOLDIER - Freeform, Valentine's Day, X - Freeform, morrison - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: You ask Jack to be your Valentine (You are both in high school/sixth form in this story.)
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Valentine's Day

You had had a crush on Jack for _ages_. Wait no. You were **_in love_**. You had waited almost a year for the perfect opportunity, and you had found it. Today. Valentine's Day.

You were walking up to school with fake confidence and a smirk on your face. You were so not ready to give him your Valentine's letter, but you had to fake it. You had known him for a while, you got on with him well, had similar interests blah blah blah. Very cliché, I know.

You saw him in the hall because you and him usually got to school twenty minutes before school started. His hair was a light blonde colour, and gelled up in spikes. The light shone off it like the sun shines through stained glass and lights up the room. His eyes were a beautiful blue colour, like the ocean, and he had broad shoulders, a perfect posture and was very muscular. Unlike the rest of us.

There were a lot of theories about why he is so muscular, at just fifteen. Some people say he practically lives at the gym, but people who go to the gym a lot, just to hang around say they never see him at all. Other people say that he's in the army, but that can't be true because you have to be eighteen to be in the army.

Who even cares why?! I mean, I'm not complaining.

I walked up to him and was about to give him my letter when another girl walked up to him and give him her letter. Everyone around us was really noisy and were chatting away non-stop, so it was a bit hard to hear what she was saying.

"I - I really like you Jack, and I w - was wondering if you would like to be my Valentine this year?"

You could feel the nerves (and some anger) bubbling up inside you. People were looking. You were supposed to make him yours and-! Wait. He - he had turned her away! She walked away sniffling and crying, you did feel a bit bad for her, but this was your chance! You strode up to him, fake confidence again. You handed the letter to him, didn't say a word, he opened the letter and-

Wow. You had never seen his face turn so red before. It didn't happen with the other girl... Did he like you? The nerves were bubbling up even more as he read through your letter, slowly turning over the pink paper to read the other side.

His face turned even more red while reading the other side, if this was even possible at these point. After he finished reading it, he turned and looked at you, his face still a little red. He smiled softly.

"Yes."

Your mouth dropped open.

"Really!?" you shrieked ecstatically. He nodded his head and sealed the deal with a kiss.

Your face heated up as blood rushed to your cheeks. You covered your face with your hands to try and cover the blush, but to no avail. You squeaked as all your friends looked at you and started clapping. You had done it!!! You were so embarrassed and so relieved at the same time!

Jack hooked his arm through mine and walked outside, you in tow with your burning red face.

You cooled down slightly when you were outside, fanning your face with some paper you had found and folded into a fan. Jack gave you a bottle of water which you gratefully accepted. You then downed it all in one.

"I cannot describe how happy I am feeling right now!" you said, gasping for air after drinking so much water in one breath. "I really thought you wouldn't say yes!" you continued.

"How could I say 'no' to a beautiful girl like you?" he said, smiling.

"Jack!" you said, playfully scolding him "That's not exactly helping my face!"

Who knew he could be such a flirt?

Looking back now, you were so happy you asked him to be your valentine. You've been going out for three years now, and you go out on regular dates to places like Subway and Cosmo's. I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do if he left me...


End file.
